


Eichi

by ry_996



Series: Space between us [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Its been years since the last time rei see him. He know that he probably will never able to meet him anymore. Its his fault after all. But if possible.. he wish he can meet him again





	Eichi

_“did you dream about me?”_

 

Rei yawns, it always feel nice to wake up with eichi smiling at him and using his soft tone.. one of the thing rei love the most about him. Rei nod as he stretched his body. He still feel a bit sore after yesterday's mission. but eichi’s voice always able to make him feel a lot healthy “the kids must be still sleeping” rei sighed. He took his coat and wear it--while yawning again

 

 _“hmpph take a shower first rei!”_ look at thats pouty face. How can he be so cute like this ?

 

“hai hai~” rei giggles. He took off his coat again. He really isn't allowed to slacking anything huh? Rei Looking at the hologram in front of him because its not moving “are you going to peek me in shower eichi?”

 

.

 

“ah rei-san” it's still early but adonis already busy in the kitchen. He used to be known as space's most terrible cook but now at least he is known from the best steak and aligot you could ever ask “koga and kaoru-san is still sleeping i believe. We have no schedule today… ah don't worry they didn't throw up last night” adonis said in his usual monotone when rei looking around.

 

rei laughed and later sit in mini bar next to kitchen “you seems like having hard time last night? You should just tell them or drag them back if they are going to had too much fun to walk by themselves” he said and start drinking the tomato juice--he spit it out though.

 

“thats juice from two days ago rei-san” adonis sighed and give him tissue. “oh he can even do that?” adonis blinks at the hologram next to rei which seems laughing non stop because rei spitting the juice again.

 

“that's just how he always do--laughing in front of peoples face” rei said as he clean the bottle. “i will be in control room. We need to leave today, the elites seems to noticed us here”

 

“should i wake koga and kaoru-san up?” adonis asked. He already finished cooking so he put the dish in cupboard since he doesn't know when will the other two wake up

 

"Nah, its fine i will do it alone, you too take some rest" rei said. He just about to leave when the hologram suddenly pop up infront of him. He looks mad.

 

_“rei… eat. Don't skip breakfast or i will not talk to you at all today”_

 

Rei sighed. “hhh.. yes sir” He really cant skip his routine with him around, he can just shut it down. But in the end, eventhough he complain and sighed alot. He enjoy that voice being around him. It make him feel alot more calm. Rei take a detour to grab one sandwich that adonis make before before leaving the room to the control room agai  

 

.

 

_“wear a proper suit. And don't eat when youre controlling. That bread will dirty the buttons”_

 

Rei put all the sandwich in his mouth,trying hard to shew it down while looking at that hologram “happy?”

 

_“drink water and clean your hands”_

 

Rei just nodding. He drink fast--almost choke on himself but pretend that's nothing as he fix his proper suit and take a sit, the hologram keeps giggling until rei stop looking at him.

 

Rei sighed, perhaps he shouldn't program that hologram completely same as every single details of that person. Because that laugh make his heart ached. He doesn't know when will he able to hear that laugh from the real person again... its painful yet, he dont want to forget him. 

 .

 

It was his fault. To not trust him, to not talk to him. He used to think that he better just die at that rate. Unable to do anything.. and have literally no motivation to continue this cursed life. 

 

He heard from the rumors...

 

Eichi is dead, they said.

The Tenshouins just covering it up because it will be such a disgrace for them if everybody know that eichi commited suicide.

He was thrown to jail for breaking in top secret elites and stealing information.

Some people said he seems crazy after he find out that the ship rei used before lose in space.

Some said he break down the moment they find the wreckage from that ship fall in unhabited planet.

The news said that since a hear ago eichi fall into comma, the doctor said its because of him falling doing practice but no one really know the truth..

 

all those rumors might be true. Rei know that eichi's father didnt value him as his son but only as his heir. If eichi really did try to break in the top secret elites thats mean eichi id doing something that hurt the name of his family.. they might.. really did something to him.

 

he want to find him. He want to see it himself but now, Rei is merely a captain of zombie crew who already stated as deceased in their own planet. They were survived thanks to people from adonis's planet ship happen to find them floating on space. Since then they live under new name and start doing everything for life.

they cant just going back to earth.. not even after they know the person in charge of them before  already assasinated. Because they dont know yet who is the person behind that command. Rei dont know why they sent his crew to die. Which mean they will probably never able to stay alive if they going back to earth without knowing something.

 

But again.., if he did back to earth before all those news about eichi spreaded out.. Is it possible.. to save him? Is it possible to see him again?

 

Or.. is it already too late?

 

_"Rei... are you okay?"_

_R_ ei look at that hologram sadly. the hologram is like a prove of how pathetic and coward he  is. Instead of trying to find a way to sneak in to earth he spent alot of time to make this program.

 

What stopped him? If he love eichi so much he should just run to earth no matter what the risk right??

 

Perhaps he is being denial. All the rumours and 'fact" from the news keep pushing to the truth he dont want to accept. Right, He dont want to face the truth of eichi's death.

 

Or..

 

if eichi is still alive. If his family really able to tale care of itm there are big probabilith that eichi will be turned his back on him. He dont want to hear eichi say he hates him. No more, he dont want to see that sad face of him saying that he hates rei. because thats.. the last thing eichi told him before he sent to space.

 

 _"rei.. we should leave now, do you want me to start it in auto? You seems not well.. i apologize that i cant respond it properly but please take a rest if you are still not well.."_ that hologram seems sad. Ah.. he even can copy that expression perfectly but.. he cant be the replacement of eichi. He will never able to

 

"Youre right. Its fine will do it myself" After taking a deep breath, rei start to checking the ship’s condition. Atleast.. the only thing he can do now is trying to find information about him... and stay alive. Until he can see it himself. That eichi is no longer alive.

 

 .

 

“and since when did we get to watch earth’s tv channel?” kaoru dropped himself on the sofa. Hugging the pillow only to rolls around and laying again

 

Koga kicked kaoru’s butt and sit on the arm of sofa before falling down by himself to the sofa after kaoru move to sit properly. He put the soup bowl on table and changing the channel to news

 

“can’t you be a little gentler? Huh thats why even the girls from other planet don't want to go with you! You're too rough” kaoru send a flying pillow to attack kogas head--the younger man dodge it and the flying pillow end up hitting rei who just comeback from control room. “ah… sorry rei”

 

Rei rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't say anything as he sit on the sofa that only fit for one person. That hologram behind him followed to sit on the arm of that sofa, looking at kouga and kaoru while laughing.

 

“can’t you like shut him down?… i feel mocked everytime he laughed at me even though i didn't do anything wrong” koga complain as he eat his soup. “oh adonis! This one is great.. i feel completely healed”

 

“i wont shut eichi down” rei mumbles and looking at his tablet. They Are close to earth so they can simply hijack their weakest network to watch and surf for free. He doesn't even know why he bother to pick this area when he randomly run away from that “city” even though he promised himself to never comeback. there is nothing this planet offer to him. Except that person.

 

But hopes even no longer willing to sides with him.

 

 _“right, it's been a year since he admitted to hospital. There wasn't any positive signs yet. But we will keep doing our best”_ the news still talking about him. Son of the top elites from earth. One of the young man who have promising future just suddenly in comma.. its not weird if the whole world.. even galaxy surprised about that. Its ald known that he have weak body but no one expect him to fall now.. he is still too young.

 

“i still don't understand the logic of those who spreading rumors that tenshouin-kun is the one behind that killer ship” kaoru said. He finally seems interested to the tv, he was watching some random girls talk thing before koga switch the channel to news. “media even having fun with all their dumb conspiracy theories just because that figure happen to looks similar as him”

 

“right.. i never meet that tenshouin person but … he is seems like that right?” adonis point at the hologram. “he didn't seems dangerous”

 

Koga laughed at adonis’s innocent comment “haha yeah of course you will say that because you never meet the real person. That kid is really creepy one you see? He likes strange things and always laugh about nothing. Fit perfectly with our odd captain--ouch--why? Huh are you supper triggered?” koga throwing that pillow rei throw to him back “move on rei! It's been a year since he in comma. Do you even think he will ever wake up? The doctors did admit that he looks strange before that.. thanks to us--wait not us but you especially went missing. There are rumours that he try to commit suicide after breaking into the elites to find us. Knowing this i don't even find it strange if media thought he is the one behind that killer ship. The first ship and person assassinated under that name were those people who decieve us before--”

 

“koga enough” kaoru said in serious tone. No matter how much he understand koga's frustration.its been a year since they stay in this ship. And rei always act like that. Eventhough he lead them well and did his job right he never seems to be able to move on and actually  continue his life as what he always told them to. Ifs frustrating ..  buf Koga should be aware that it's not a need to state the obvious because even kaoru know that rei always checking any media to find out about his boyfriend. Everyday. Every single day.  that even after all those facts and rumour, rei still want to find a hope about that person.

 

Koga stand up. This topic will never end well and that's annoyed him everytime he need to see rei--that senpai he admire a lot went blue and mellow like this. Like he dont even have any reason to stay alive anymore “wake up rei!” he grab rei's collar. Literally breaking the hologram in the middle “those tenshouins are just speading lie to us! To the world! To the whole galaxy! Losing eichi will mean that they don't have any heir and prove them wrong! Even if eichi is still alive they will definitely brainwashed him! Either way eichi is dead for us! Stop daydreaming and and stop talking to a damn hologram!”

 

“ENOUGH---”

 

!!!!!!

 

Rei's word cutted by the sounds of alarm. Suddenly the light going red and the tv turned off. _“security alert : we are hijacked”_ \--that's the only thing the hologram said before it disappear.

 

Rei push koga away and run to the control room but the door suddenly closed and they are trapped in that room “wear up your suit!” rei yelled at them. He don't know what happened nor he know what to do so at least they need to be prepared if they suddenly thrown into space. He did try to turn on all the shield and taking back control from his tablet but suddenly

 

_“Am i in? Hellow??”_

 

“who is that!” rei screams because he don't know where the voice come out

 

 _“oh my bad…”_ that voice respond and later the door to control room is opened.

 

“you guys stay here…” rei said as he run to the control room only to find all the monitor showing someone wearing a white hoodie that hides their face standing up and waving at the camera. Seems like they're trying to make a contact with rei's ship by force “what do you want.. there is no elite here nor we are related to them” rei said seriously. He sounds a bit mad but he tried to calmed down. He know who is he facing right now. The face of killer ship whose name is unknown. That person is really famous as almost the whole galaxy talk about them.

 

This killer ship always upload a video of challenge to an elite ship or those who are related to them and try to catch them only to fight them and sink their ship. Sure they didnt directly kill all the staff. In most of case they even kind enough to make sure the ship fall on planet which human able to live on. they already sink alot of ship before and never once...they failed. No one actually knows what they want as they never actually spread out their demand some peopla said that the one who own that ship is looking for something.. perhaps a way to rule the galaxy and overturn the elites? There are alot who mock them but when they see the sight of that ship they will run away.

 

 _“said the missing elites member who is now turned into we-will-do-everything-for-money freelance agent ship ? Pfffft don't you think you read too much gintama so you make this yorozuya in space thing?”_ that natural mocking tone….

 Rei is sure he did heard thay before?? But thats.. impossible?

“ _give me a break! why you didnt respond huh? What is this joke huh? so you've not just learned to lie but also become stupid old man when im not around rei?”_ that person taking off his hoodie and look at the camera with eyes that will make you think he look down on you--he looks super angry but in same times rei mumble to himself about how cute that person looks like now. With the oversized hoodie… white as his favourite colour. Looking gorgeously elegant and cute in same time--Its?? Really him???  “ _are you listening? im not hijacking to see your dumb face with opened mouth like that! So gross. Talk to me dumb yorozuya captain! Or should i call you… my ex?_ ”

 

“eichi..?” rei finally respond. he still cant believe what he look at now. So the rumours... about the owner of that ship is eichi... is real? He slap his face right away. That words that person talk about make him a bit confused “wait what? We didn't break up yet!”

 

_“we did! Long time ago when you left me alone like a dumb big baby know nothing about his boyfriend sent to a dumb suicide mission! We are done! And now be prepared to float on space!”_

 

“huh?? No? Wait no no no no! Eichi!! Im not alone here??? My crew is also here do you want to kill them too? They have nothing to do with us! I will do everything everything yes yes everything just spare them!”

 

.

 

“aren't you enjoying it too much” keito sighed and turned off the contact.

 

Wataru has been laughing the whole time finally calmed down “i can't believe he doing a dogeza right away for that threat… rei seems to change a lot”---only to laughed again.

 

Eichi didn't say anything and just smiled. He found him and he seems well. That's enough. “prepare to warp. They won't be able to caught us since their system will be back longer..” eichi said with his monotone again but he look at wataru and annoyed because wataru is still laughing “Stop laughing already! Huh! rei is only mine and im not letting anyone being happy because of him”

 

“you not gonna meet him?” keito asked. He already back at control and preparing to move

 

Eichi shake his head “not yet… but i will.. after this all done”

 

Wataru pat eichi’s back “this is why i love you~” he said and jump to his seat “LETSSS GOOO~~~~”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by enstar's april fools =))) im so in love with eichi's cute tone in the story, believe me! it was realllllyyyyyy cute!!! Please take a look at the story from chiaki's sub story! And enjoy the naughty and supportive friend!eichi


End file.
